


Before You Leave

by commanderfett



Series: Kavi legacy [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shadow of Revan, jungle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: Revan has been defeated.  The confederacy on Yavin 4 is almost over.  But before Theron Shan returns to the Republic, the Empire's Wrath wants intimacy with the man she loves.





	Before You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go ahead and apologize if shit's a little awkward. Let's just say I know what I know from reading, not from...you know.
> 
> Also, I'm going on the assumption that, as Red Sith/Sith Purebloods are near-humans, or at least humanoids, that Xenli's "parts" are similar to humans.

Xenli's clothes stuck to her red skin in the humidity of the Yavin jungle, and the heat of excitement. She clawed at Theron's clothes, and he pried at hers. 

"Theron..."

He answered her with a kiss, running his hand under her shirt. She let out a moan, ditching his jacket. She went for his shirt next, and he went for hers. Theron slid tan fingers down below, making her thighs tremble. She smirked and kissed him again. 

Their clothes were off, and Xenli made him lie on his back. She ran a finger down his stomach, eyes meeting his. Gently, she took his length in her mouth and--

Huh, she was good at something other than lightsaber combat. Her mouth was smooth, but taut against his cock, up and down, and again. She never broke her gaze on him. 

He reached over to stroke her hair, but she released her mouth and pushed him back down. She straddled him and slowly lowered herself onto him. He gasped quietly, and she moaned. He wasn't exactly sure how a Red Sith woman would feel; she felt glorious. 

Xenli moved herself up and down, her head thrown back, letting out whimpers of pleasure. Theron balanced her, amazed at her ecstasy and beauty. She leaned back down and kissed him. 

He began to moan and his chest began to heave and--

Xenli got up and caressed him. "Did you like that?"

"You bet I did." His kisses began to head south, and Xenli leaned back and let him take over for a change. 

It was worth it, she realized, her legs on his shoulders, her hands in his gorgeous brown hair, her moans and then--

Theron picked up his jacket, to lay over them for warmth. Xenli held him in her arms, grateful for a precious moment of intimacy until they'd be forced to go back to their normal lives.


End file.
